super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu Higashi
is of the J.A.K.Q.. He is a former welterweight boxing champion of Japan. Higashi is a rough and gruff individual who is at times very headstrong and tends to prefer working alone, though he continues to keep in touch with his former boxing partners. Higashi loves jazz music and fast cars. Biography J.A.K.Q. When "Crime" seeks to become the most powerful mafia organization in the world, INTERPOL organizes a special taskforce to spearhead the efforts to bring Crime to justice. Based in New York, ISSIS (International Science Special Investigation Squad Kagaku Tokusou Tai) begins to organize its forces around the world to battle Crime. Tokyo ISSIS branch commander, Kujirai Daisuke, proposes a radical experiment to aid his forces in Japan. Taking the codename “Joker”, he recruits he and the others. Surgically altered and given various energy manipulation powers and bionic enhancements, the four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the crime-busting quartet code-named "JAKQ – Dengekitai. Falsely accused of murder by greedy boxing promoters in Las Vegas when he refused to rig a championship fight, Higashi was intercepted by Joker when he was being extradited to Japan for prosecution. Offered the choice of working for ISSIS as part of JAKQ or serving his prison sentence, Azuma reluctantly accepted Joker's offer. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as she reveals herself as Peggy of the Gorenger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Dia Jack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Higashi fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Dia Jack powers are later utilized by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ryu and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ryu, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack: A hot-blooded warrior empowered with electrical energy. He defeats many crimers with his natural speed and his Dia Sword. Dia Jack As Dia Jack, Azuma's cybernetic enhancements enable him to manipulate electric energy which he primarily focuses through the powerful Dia Sword he wields, enhancing it's cutting power or firing bolts of electricity from it. He is also equipped with an "Elek Cutter" Cutter in his right second finger and the "Dia Laser" ins his left ring finger. Arsenal *Dia Sword *Mach Dia *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Dia Jack provides one of two wheels for the team cannon) Design Dia Jack wears a blue cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possess several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "J", representing the Jack. His gloves are blue while his boots are white in color with black cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround his body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around his back. His helmet possesses a blue diamond representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Diamond is the letter "J". Ranger Key The is Ryu Higashi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Dia Jack Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Dia Jack. *Alongside Marvelous, Ahim, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ryu received his key and became Dia Jack once more. Imitations A Crimer posed as Dia Jack as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryu is portrayed by . As Dia Jack, his suit actor was Hiromichi Suzuki. Notes *He shares his name with the black of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman and the red of Choujin Sentai Jetman. *He is the first Blue Ranger to have "ryu" in his name, and the only one to have the "dragon" kanji as a part of his name. This would be followed with Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three) from Choudenshi Bioman, Ryunosuke Ikenami (Shinken Blue) from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Ryuji Iwasaki (Blue Buster) from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *His translated name, in Eastern format, is "East Dragon". This is a reference to the Azure Dragon (known as 青竜, Seiryu in Japan), the Dragon Guardian Spirit of the East. *Ryu is the very first Sentai hero to use a sword in combat. External links *Dia Jack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Dia Jack at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad